


The Problem Parent

by SubtextEquals



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seregil's a single father with no intentions of having a relationship-- that is until he meets his daughter's teacher, Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem Parent

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: teacher/single parent au

Seregil didn’t want to deal with Ella milling about the classroom, full of the energy her seven year old body produced in abundance and seemingly to no end. So he worked it out with his friend Micum that he would look after her for the evening while Seregil went to this parent teacher conference for his daughter.

He’d been looking forward to meeting Ella’s teacher. She kept talking about how Mr. Kerry, or rather Alec as she called him, was great and she wanted to take him home and introduce him to Seregil and they could all live happily together like Seregil had with Ilar.

...Needless to say, Seregil had gone to great lengths to keep from her how his relationship with Ilar had exploded spectacularly in his face and Seregil was lucky he wasn’t arrested along with him. Ilar had been the worst in a long, long line of mistakes that he’d made. Even two years later he still felt the sting of it.

No, he was in no hurry to be in a relationship at all. At least nothing more than a nice fling when Ella had a sleepover. That was enough for him. Or at least it was until he opened the door to Ella’s classroom and saw Alec.

He had to be a decade younger than Seregil, fresh out of college by the look of it, and when he caught Seregil checking him out he blushed.

“Mr. Bokthersa?” He rose from his desk. “Hi. I’m--”

“Mr. Kerry.” Seregil smoothly extended his hand. “Or Alec as Ella calls you. She can’t stop talking about you. Do you sweep everyone off their feet?”

Alec, Seregil decided, looked good when he blushed.

The teacher shook Seregil’s hand briefly before letting go. “It’s not anything I plan on doing.”

“Will you have won my heart by the time we’re done?”

Alec smiled but the flirtation didn’t seem to have registered yet. He was taking it for a joke. “I don’t think you’ll find me interesting.”

“I find you very interesting. In fact, I may already be smitten.”

That finally seemed to have an effect and Alec’s blush turned a deep red. “Mr B-- are you married?”

“Decidedly not.” Seregil grinned. “Are you interested?”

“I uh-- think we should talk about--” Alec cleared his throat and returned to his desk. “About Ella…”

Seregil bid his time, mixing up talking about his daughter with some more flirtation until he believed that Alec’s blush had become a permanent fixture on his face.

He didn’t get Alec’s number or anything by the time he walked out the door but that didn’t matter. He had Alec’s interest and they had all school year to get to know each other.


End file.
